Oh Just Kiss!
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: Lily and James could never do anything the simple way so of course when Lily proposes to James in the middle of a battle the only logical thing for them to do is get married right there... in the middle of the battle.


**Hi! (Waves at everyone) okay I totally know I'm suppose to be working on my other story and that chapter will be up soon but this has been sitting on my computer for ages and I had to spruce it up and put it on here.**

 **I love me some Jily and I like the thought of James taking forever to propose to Lily until it just hits her one moment and she propose to James on the spot. Also the idea slightly comes from that Pirates of the Caribbean scene with Barbossa marrying Will and Elizabeth. Just give it a read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the movie that this scene is based on, I don't own anything actually kind of why I'm writing fanfiction instead of making this canon.**

"Marry me."

James Potter blinked and stared at the lovely red head standing before him not sure if he heard her right. He opened his mouth to ask her to repeat what she just said when she suddenly pushed away from him and fired at something in back of him while someone else pulled him down to the ground. He turned to see a death eater now stunned on the ground, oh yeah it might be a good thing to mention that they were in the middle of a battle.

"What the hell James?!" Sirius screamed in his ear, as he was the one currently still holding James down to the ground where he tackled him when Lily stunned the Death eater aiming for him. "Are you stupid or something? Seriously I'm really questioning your sanity right now and this is coming from me!" Sirius continued to shout.

James shook his head still a little dazed at the question Lily had just asked him…. In the middle of a battle… right before throwing him to the ground.

"She-"

"Yes I know she's the most beautiful witch in the whole history of time now you can have a nice snog and for all I care propose to her later!"

"She just proposed to me." Everyone actually paused for a second before Peter got hit in the shoulder and McGonagall and Frank Longbottom were forced to cover him as he apperated to find someone to help him.

Sirius looked at lily for a second before screaming, "Are you kidding me!?"

"I've never been more Sirius in my life." Lily managed to block a spell and make direct eye contact with Sirus.

"God dammit James! We said no love potions on lily!" Remus yelled from where he was fighting off another death eater.

"I didn't do anything this is her idea." James said before another jinx was shot at him and he had to leap back into battle.

"Well if you're against it…" Lily managed to sound slightly offended while producing a shield charm at the same time.

It's easy to say James was not putting up with that nonsense. He looked behind him and made a break for it, ignoring the yell from Alice as he managed to make it to where Lily was standing he shot another hex and grabbed her around the waist.

"No oh god no no no there is nothing more I want in the world." He whispered (more like shouted because of all the noise) in her ear. Lily ever aware of the current situation turned around, shot another spell over her shoulder and looked at James managing a smile.

"Then lets get married!"

"Here… now…?" James said a little hesitant as he pulled Lily down to duck another jinx.

"How else?" Lily asked with a smile on her face.

"When you're not in the middle of a life threatening situation may be good!" Yelled Frank, as he had to face plant into the ground to avoid another spell. James looked back at Lily and all he could see was this beautiful girl that he had loved since he was 15 years old asking him to marry her. What else was he suppose to say?

"No right here right now." James said and Lily's smile became brighter. Suddenly a hand and wand thrust in between the two and shot a jinx at another oncoming death eater. Both turned in surprise to see Albus Dumbledore calmly standing there as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Although I am happy for the both of you it might be better to multi task right now." Dumbledore said. Before turning to face another Death Eater that had just shot a curse over their shoulders. James grabbed Lily and moved her out of the way.

"Right." Lily said taking a deep breath in and narrowly missing another curse.

"Who's qualified to do wedding vows." James yelled out as he and Lily ran hand in hand to face another Death Eater that had just apparated into the field.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" they heard Moody say they turned as he literally just punched a death eater in the face. Probably out of pure frustration, he turned to them and glared "Fine!" he yelled at them signaling he would do it. James and Lily looked at each other letting these smiles bloom on their face before both shooting counter spells around the others shoulder then spinning around so they were fighting back to back.

"We need rings." Lily called.

"Here" they heard Alice say and they watched as she took a chance and quickly ran over to where McGonagall was standing and grabbed the black ribbons on her robes

Sorry Professor." Alice said never really getting out of the habit of referring to McGonagall as such. McGonagall at first didn't respond but She blasted something behind Alice "apologies later dear nimble fingers now." She ordered. Alice nodded and started braiding and playing with the ribbon as Frank ran over. McGonagall and frank shielded Alice as she quickly made a black ribbon ring and threw it at Sirius

"There's only one." Frank called and Moody who happened to have found himself next to the young man gave him a look as if to say are you serious right now.

Alice rolled her eyes and ducked from another blast

"Please as if James doesn't have the ring in his pocket."

"Prat had it there for two months now."

"Two months." Lily shriek can be heard over the fighting.

"Thanks a lot Remus!" James called across to his friend.

James tried to watch his back and stay aware as he wrestled the tiny box out of his pocket The box fell on the ground and several people tried to dive for it at once but all had to move out of the way when a huge explosion happened in the middle of the huddle. Moody recovered the fastest.

"Stop stop I got it." Moody said and pitched the box over to the closest person Remus caught it and threw the ring to Alice who confusedly held it for a second.

"What ?"

"Well I do need a maid of honor." Lily said before being spun around by James as he shot a curse at another death eater. Alice ducked again got the ring out of the box and did this weird hopping running ducking thing until she arrived at James and stuffed the ring into his hand.

"Here have a good wedding." Alice said half sarcastically before running away to avoid another blast. With that Moody began to speak.

"Alright now." He started but stopped when he had to duck "we are gathered here today because we are in the middle of a battle and these love struck hormonal teenagers deem it a worthy moment to be wed." Moody yelled and pulled up a sudden shield charm.

"Now is there anyone here who objects to this union?" he yells.

"Seriously?!" James shouts

"We never know now do we?" Moody enquires almost seeming serious.

"Moody!" McGonagall suddenly yells.

"Right do you James potter take Lily Evans to be your wife in sickness and in health in- oh you know how it goes." A quick duck and another curse was shot.

James managed to grab Lily and pull her close

"I do." He said as he stared right into her eyes.

"Louder" Sirius called as he was far away battling another death eater.

"For Merlin's sake we all know he said yes." Frank yelled half frustrated.

"And do you Lily Evans take James Potter to be your husband clearly you do since you proposed in the middle of a battle!"

Lily suddenly tackled James down to the ground as magic shot over their heads, they paused a second and Lily softly smiled as she said.

"I do."

"By the power invested in me I now-" Moody was cut off when he had to turn to avoid getting hit." "I now pronounce you- " Shot off a shield charm. "man and wife-" Run to another part of the field. " you may-" ducked quickly and stuck his wand right up to a death eaters chest. "you may-" cut off by a loud explosion of spells. "you-" another spell cut him off finally he let out a curse stunned another death eater and just shouted

" Oh just kiss."

James and Lily smiled before in the middle of all this chaos slipping the rings on each other's fingers. James cupped Lily's face and locked them in a deep kiss. They were preoccupied but still tried to stay aware until they noticed the noise around them had reduced. They came out of the kiss to see the death eaters had vanished and everyone standing around trying to catch their breath.

"Well wasn't that fun." Sirius painted out as he tried to catch his breath.

"That is to never happen again all the rest of you are to control your romantic gestures and love struck moments from each other in the middle of a battle." Moody stated before finally turning on James and Lily. "And you are to wait for your honeymoon until this mission is over the tents are not sound proof is that clear and don't try to sneak because I always have CONSTANT VILIGANCE!"

Lily and James didn't really know what to say after that.

 **Ta-da! I know kind of silly but I could totally see Moody being Barbossa and totally just done with all of this lovey dovey stuff in the middle of a battle. Anyway write a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
